Aluvion de fuego
by Hermanas LoCuack
Summary: Miko tiene planes para el futuro de Daisuke, y dentro de ellos esta su proxima boda con Riku, pero en el corazon no se puede mandar y éste tendra que luchar contra los deseos de su madre para poder ser feliz DxS
1. Chapter 1

Todo había pasado, por fin Krad y Dark estaban encerrados y los dos muchachos portadores de aquellos seres se sentían aliviados y podrían llevar una vida normal

Daisuke había logrado convencer a Satoshi que morir no era la forma correcta de arreglar las cosas y el peliceleste estaba muy agradecido por esa razón

Ahora que ya nada había en la ciudad Satoshi Hiwatari decidió marcharse a Estados Unidos, quería olvidar las cosas que habían pasado, también olvidarse de lo que sentía por Daisuke, él cría que aquellos sentimientos que tenia en su corazón eran a causa de krad esos deseos de terminar con Daisuke y Dark pero se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Daisuke no era odio sino amor, también sabia muy bien que él no le correspondería porque tenia novia Riku, en cierta forma sentía envidia de la joven porque ella se encontraba más cerca de Daisuke que él

Era el momento indicado para dejar todo atrás y que mejor forma que irse lejos de ahí eso es lo que Satoshi creía

Todo ya estaba arreglado y la partida de Satoshi se iría tres días antes de las vacaciones, no quería que nadie se enterase así que decidió no decir nada, no quería que hiciesen alguna clase de fiesta de despedida seria muy doloroso para él alejarse de sus amigos y del ser que amaba

Era un nuevo día y los alumnos fueron llegando poco al salón de clases, todos se encontraban felices porque pronto solo faltaban dos días para que terminasen sus clases y hacían gran alboroto antes de que empezasen las clases, los minutos pasaban y pronto aquel escándalo que había en el salón se termino porque la maestra llego

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y la maestra antes de empezar las clases les dio la noticia

- bueno muchachos les tengo una noticia muy triste, la directora acaba de informarme que desde el día de hoy el alumno Hiwatari Satoshi ya no estará más con nosotros, porque se fue a Estados Unidos junto con su familia

Podía notarse que esa noticia entristeció a la todo el curso por el silencio que reino en el salón, pero el más afectado fue Daisuke

Él sentía un gran vació en su corazón, era un dolor que no podía explicar que era, Sathosi se había ido de la misma forma que había llegado, tenia muchas ganas de llorar de gritar porque se había ido sin despedirse, ¿porque? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Daisuke

Cuando llego a su casa Daisuke recibió una carta de Satoshi que había llegado apenas hace unas horas, se dirigió a su habitación para leerla, se recostó en su cama y empezó a leerla

Querido Daisuke

Se que en estos momentos ya sabes que estoy rumbo a Estados Unidos, y te estarás preguntando porque no me despedí de ustedes, la verdad es que no tuve el valor de despedirme porque no quería arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado, yo les agradezco por haber sido mis amigos y en especial a ti, porque me mostraste que la muerte no es el camino correcto que una persona debe tomar.

Te peguntaras porque tome esta decisión tan precipitadamente, pues la verdad es que me no puedo permanecer ahí, amando a alguien que se que no va ha corresponder a mis sentimientos, porque esa persona ya tiene pareja, y se que la quiere mucho y yo no quiero interferir en esa relación porque se que él único lastimado seré yo.

Discúlpame de todos quieres, cuando tenga la dirección de mi nuevo hogar se los are saber. Hasta otra ocasión.

Atte. Hiwatari Satoshi

Después de aquellos acontecimientos y el descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos, todos ellos siguieron con su vida y los años pasaron hasta el momento en que todos debían graduarse del colegio

Daisuke estaba feliz como sus compañeros pero deseaba compartir esa felicidad con su amigo Satoshi, a pesar de mantenerse comunicado mediante cartas lo extrañaba y lo había invitado al día de su graduación pero sabia que para el ojos azules era muy difícil ya que se había convertido en un gran detective en Estados Unidos y tenia muchos casos que tenia por resolver, tampoco le había anunciado si aceptaba o no la invitación

Mientras Daisuke estaba en sus cavilaciones, apareció Riku

-Daisuke, hei.. Daisuke, moviendo su mano cerca del rostro de éste

-que sucede Riku,

-se puede saber en que planeta te encontrabas, que hace buen rato que estoy hablándote y tu no me hacías caso

-lo siento Riku, solo que estoy muy emocionado por este evento, después de graduarme me iré a Paris al colegio de bellas artes, eso me tiene muy emocionado

-que bueno Daisuke, pero si no tomas atención a lo que estas haciendo vas a tener algún accidente

-no te preocupes Riku, no pasara nada

En esos momentos llamaron a Riku para que se encargara de algunas cosas del arreglo del colegio

Riku y Daisuke eran pareja, pero los últimos meses él había hablado con la pelirroja, le había comentado de que se sentía inseguro con respecto a sus sentimientos y que no creía que fuera una buena que siguiesen juntos, ella lo amaba y no quería mantenerlo a su lado a la fuerza y lo había comprendido así que de mutuo acuerdo decidieron ser solo amigos hasta que Daisuke pusiese en orden sus sentimientos

Las horas pasaron y por fin llego el momento de la graduación, terminada la ceremonia Daisuke desapareció de aquella multitud, recitaba estar solo para pensar, porque se sentía tan triste si todos los seres que él quería habían estado presentes excepto esa persona que tanto deseaba ver, sus pasos lo llevaron rumbo al jardín de la parte posterior del colegio, camino hasta uno de esos árboles de sakura y se echo cerca de uno, como era invierno las hojas que caían daban un ambiente muy romántico y melancólico, Daisuke se dio cuenta de que no fue una gran idea haber ido a ese lugar pues en vez de darle paz a su corazón ese ambiente le proporcionaba unas ganas inmensas de llorar y sus ojos no pudieron contener aquellas lagrimas rebeldes que deseaban salir y simplemente las dejo fluir

Daisuke no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía mientras el se internaba en el patio trasero del colegio

-Porque estas tan triste, si acabas de graduarte y pronto podrás ir alguna universidad que elijas

Daisuke alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y cuando los vio se sorprendió y simplemente lo abrazo

-volviste, no sabes como te he extrañado

-me hace feliz tu bienvenida sabes Daisuke, pero de esa forma vas a dejarme sin respiración

El pelirrojo de dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó a Satoshi

-lo siento Satoshi –col el rostro muy colorado y avergonzado

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ahora puedes explicarme porque estaba llorando

-he bueno, dirás que son tonterías, pero la verdad es que lloraba de felicidad porque por fin podré irme a Paris para estudiar en la escuela de bellas artes y así ser un pintor famoso

-me alegra por ti Daisuke, se que llegaras muy lejos

-y tú hace cuanto llegaste? Yo creí que no ibas a venir, como no respondiste a mi última carta

-la verdad Daisuke quería darles una sorpresa y parece que lo logre verdad, me alegra que todos se hayan graduado y por lo que pude ver la mayoría sigue siendo igual a como la recordaba

-es verdad la mayoría de nosotros aun seguimos siendo los de siempre, en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, se nota que tu nueva vida a echo que madures, y por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte

-pues en el trabajo solo me dieron unos días de permiso y yo creo que solo me quedare este fin de semana y después vuelvo a Estados unidos

Esto entristeció a Daisuke

-entonces solo te tendremos por unos días, entonces tendremos que planear algo para recordar viejos tiempos

-pues yo ya había planeado algo en mi casa de campo, para que pasemos este sábado, las hermanas Harada, tú y yo, ya veras que nos divertiremos

-cuenta conmigo

Mientras hablaban apareció Riku

-hasta que al fin te encuentro Daisuke tus papás llevan buen rato buscándote, y se detuvo algo extrañada frente a Satoshi, mmmm, yo te conozco, tu cara se me hace muy familiar

-no creo haber cambiado tanto Harada-san

Ella lo observo por algunos minutos mientras Daisuke se reía por la cara que ella ponía al no poder recordar a Satoshi, después de un buen rato

-pues si que has cambiado Hiwatari-kun, me alegra que hayas vuelto

Tomo por el brazo a Daisuke

-acompáñanos a la fiesta de graduación

Y todos se dirigieron al gran salón de eventos a la famosa fiesta

Satoshi los observo, realmente muchas cosas habían cambiado y al parecer la relación entre Daisuke y Riku habían avanzado mucho, y él amaba aun más a Daisuke


	2. Chapter 2

Después de los festejos cada quien volvió a su casa, Daisuke se sentía feliz porque había visto otra vez a Satoshi, y estaba muy emocionado porque lo volvería a ver al día siguiente ya que este los había invitado a su casa de campo para que pasaran ahí el fin de semana

Echado en su cama el pelirrojo, empezó a recordar el incidente que había ocurrido cuando vio al peliceleste, y se puso colorado, mientras él se encontraba tratando de descifrar que es lo que lo había orillado a actuar de ese modo su abuelo lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación

-Daisuke se puede saber en que estas pensando

-no pienso en nada abuelo

-la expresión de tu rostro no dice lo mismo

-solo pensaba en cuanto nos divertiremos este fin de semana en la casa de Hiwatari

-estas seguro que solo se trata de eso

-que más podría ser abuelo

-no lo se Daisuke, solo que el semblante de tu rostro es de una persona que esta enamorada y creí que querrías hablar de eso

-no abuelo, solo es producto de tu imaginación

-mira Daisuke, solo quiero decirte que si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre cosas del corazón yo puedo darte buenos consejos, puedes contar conmigo

-lo tendré en cuenta abuelo

-esta bien Daisuke, ahora descansa, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana abuelo

Daisuke se quedo pensando, nunca se le paso por la cabeza el estar enamorado, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabia muy bien que es lo que sentía por el cabellos celestes, su cercanía lo ponía muy nervioso, su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro tomaba un color carmín, esos síntomas eran prueba de que sus sentimientos hacia el ojos celestes eran más que un simple cariño de amigos, pero lo mejor era descansar porque sino no podría despertarse temprano y no podía llegar tarde a su cita

Después de un reparador descanso llego la mañana y Daisuke se levanto muy temprano desayuno a toda prisa y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo no quería llegar tarde.

El reloj daba las 8:00am y el timbre de la casa Hiwatari sonó

La ama de llaves, que era una persona de edad, que tenia un buen carácter abrió la puerta ella se llamaba Subaki, pero Satoshi la llamaba nana

-buenos días –saludo Daisuke- Soy Daisuke Niwa y Satoshi me espera

-pasa y ponte cómodo, el joven Satoshi se encuentra en el comedor, enseguida lo llamo

El ama de llaves fue a llamar a Satoshi

-vaya Daisuke, no creí que llegases a tiempo, para serte franco creí que las hermanas Harada llegarían antes que tú

-Hola Satoshi, no me digas que soy el primero en llegar, y yo creyendo que ya estaba tarde

-pues eres el primero

Se acerco a Daisuke, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación

-ven Daisuke, acompáñame a mi habitación, me ayudarás a escoger algunos juegos de mesa y películas para verlas a la noche

El pelirrojo se puso colorado por la cercanía del peliceleste, pero no dijo nada y solo se dejo arrastrar por su amigo

-bien Daisuke, cuales juegos crees que les guste a las muchachas

-no lo se Satoshi, podemos llevar todos los juegos que tengas para que ellas escojan

-creo que es lo mejor, porque no llevas estos, y yo llevare aquellos

-de acuerdo

Pero cuando Daisuke estaba tratando de tomar los juegos que Satoshi le había dicho que lleve, tropezó con la alfombra y cayó encima del peliazul, ambos se encontraban en una posición algo incomoda, el pelirrojo trato de levantarse pero la mano de Satoshi lo detuvo, éste le sonrió y se acerco más a Daisuke para arrebatarle un beso fugas.

El pelirrojo al sentir aquel beso se puso colorado, pero eso no era suficiente para el quería sabores más de esos labios, entonces fue él quien dio un segundo beso, pero este duro más tiempo, ambos estaban disfrutando del momento, ninguno quería que terminase, Satoshi introdujo su lengua dentro la boca de Daisuke y empezó a jugar con la lengua de éste, sus manos se introdujeron debajo su camisa y empezaron a acariciar el dorso del pelirrojo, logrando que éste emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer, esas caricias eran insuficientes para sus cuerpos que reclamaban más, pero los dos sabían que pronto llegarían sus amigas, así que decidieron detenerse

Daisuke fue el primero en levantarse, luego Satoshi

-Satoshi yo lo……, no pudo continuar porque los dedos de Satoshi le hicieron callar

-Daisuke no te arrepientas de lo que paso, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y por los que pude ver no te soy indiferente, yo no quiero presionarte, no pretendo que estés conmigo por lo que acabo de decirte, solo quiero que pienses muy bien que es lo que deseas, y luego me digas cual fue tu decisión, aceptare cualquier respuesta, y espero que sigamos siendo amigos cualquiera fuese tu respuesta

-Satoshi, yo no…., no pudo terminar su frase por que en esos momentos entraron las hermanas Harada al cuarto de Satoshi

-hola muchachos saludo Risa

Riku abrazó efusivamente a Daisuke

-Daisuke, porque no nos esperaste, para venir todos juntos

-lo siento Riku, se me hizo un poco tarde y creí que ya ustedes se encontraban aquí, por eso decidí venir directamente

-no le hagas caso a mi hermana Daisuke, no era nada cortes dejar esperando a Satoshi por nosotros, al menos uno de nosotros tenia que llegar temprano

-eso ya no importa, me alegra que todos estén aquí, ahora me gustaría que me ayudaran a escoger que juegos vamos a jugar

Riku tenía planeado reconquistar nuevamente a Daisuke y que mejor oportunidad que esa para hacerlo, así que le pidió a su hermana que se encargara de Satoshi mientras ella se encargaba de Daisuke

Riku tomo del brazo a Daisuke y no se separo durante todo el día de él, en todos los juegos ella fue su pareja, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a Satoshi, él necesitaba hablar con Daisuke de lo sucedido en la mañana, pero como las cosas eso seria algo imposible

-Daisuke, ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría hablar contigo, antes que descubran nuestro escondite

-de que Riku

-de nosotros, quiero saber si ya pensaste en lo que te dije hace unos días, darnos una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos

-Riku, yo lo he pensado, y creo que es mejor que nos demos la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas

-Daisuke, yo no creo que eso sea necesario, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, se tambien que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, entonces no veo porque tendriamos que estar con otras personas

-Riku, yo te quiero, eso es cierto pero eso no es amor, y no seria justo volver contigo sabiendo eso

-Daisuke, se que antes me amabas, y yo puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas a amarme

Y lo beso, Daisuke sintió los labios de Riku, pero ya no le causaban ninguna sensación, ya no significaban nada para él

Daisuke se separo de Riku

-lo siento Riku, no puedo, yo no te amo, lo nuestro acabo hace mucho tiempo

-por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Daisuke

Y salio llorando, Daisuke se sintió mal por ella pero era la verdad no podía mentirle, en estos momentos tenia otras cosas que pensar una de esas cosas era el incidente ocurrido el la mañana


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Riku iba saliendo se choco con su hermana y Satoshi, pero no les tomo importancia y se fue

-Riku, que tienes, Riku –llamo su hermana tratando de detenerla pero Riku no le respondió y siguió corriendo

Así que decidió que lo mejor era seguirla

Satoshi entro a su casa y encontró en la sala a Daisuke que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, así que se acerco a él de forma silenciosa, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de él le puso una mano en el hombro que lo hizo asustar

-¡Ahh¡

-Lo siento Daisuke no quería asustarte

-Satoshi, en que momento llegaste

-Hace unos minutos, pero al parecer tu no estabas en este planeta, se puede saber que paso aquí, porque Harada-san se fue de esa forma

-Fue culpa mía yo le dije que lo que siento por ella es solo cariño, que no la amo, pero ella no quiso entenderlo y se fue

-Y porque tenias que decirle eso ahora, creí que la relación entre tu y ella estaba mejorando

-De que relación hablas si ella y yo solo somos amigos

-¿Amigos? Creí que eran novios

-No lo somos hace tiempo que nuestra relación acabo

-Que podría orillar a una pareja como ustedes a no amarse

-Tal vez que en realidad nunca hubo amor de parte de uno de nosotros

-Eres muy complicado Daisuke

-No estaría con esta confusión si tú no me hubieses besado, antes de aquel beso creí que todo estaba claro pero no es así

-Y que se supone que debo hacer yo, ¿sentirme culpable?

-¡Si! Todo esto es por culpa tuya, si tú no hubieses vuelto nada de esto habría pasado

-Realmente crees eso, porque si tú me pides que me vaya lo are

-Eres un tonto

Satoshi se acerco hasta Daisuke y le tomo la barbilla obligándole a verle a los ojos

-¿Realmente deseas que me vaya?

-Y...yo, baka, no quiero que te vayas- movió su cabeza

Satoshi le sonrió y le dio un beso

Daisuke se puso colorado pero correspondió a aquel beso puso sus brazos en el cuello de Satoshi para minimizar la distancia, y el pelos celestes lo abrazo de la cintura

Cuando se separaron Daisuke lo miro a los ojos

-No creo que hacer esto esté bien, los dos somos hombres y la sociedad no acepta una relación entre personas del mismo sexo, esto está mal

-Cuando amas a una persona eso no importa, no me importa lo que los demás piensen solo quiero saber que es lo que tú sientes por mi

Daisuke estaba completamente colorado, no sabia que decir

-Porqué no dices nada Daisuke

-Yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento Satoshi, solo se que cuando estoy a tu lado mi cuerpo experimenta sensaciones que jamás creí sentir, me siento muy confundido

Satoshi se acerco a Daisuke y lo abrazo

-¿Daisuke porque tienes miedo a tus sentimientos? Solo déjate llevar por tu corazón, siempre haz sido de esas personas, no entiendo porque ahora dejas que tu razón se anteponga a tu corazón

Daisuke correspondió a su abrazo

-Porque tengo miedo, no se como debería actuar, siempre creí que estaba enamorado de Riku, y ahora siento que si tu no estas conmigo nada tendrá sentido, y lo que más me temo es la reacción de mi madre ella jamás aceptaría una relación entre nosotros, se supone que tu familia y la mía son enemigas


End file.
